Containers provided with child safety features are well known in the art, particularly in North America, for packaging pharmaceutical products. The child safety feature is also referred to as a Child Resistant Closure (CRC). In general, a child resistant closure must be effective with children under 5-years old and be generally user friendly for users over 50-years old, particularly with users over 60-years old. The US government has established a CR protocol to the evaluate effectiveness of closures. Child Resistant Protocol testing is defined under CFR Title 16, Part 1700 by the Food and Drug Administration. Most of the prior art CRC features employ a separate cap and container, which are distinct from each other. It is desirable to provide a unitary container and cap assembly that has child safety features. Since the cap and container are unitary, that is, in some way attached to one another, the cap cannot be misplaced when the container is opened.
Small containers provide a minimum of area for the user to grasp the lid, manipulate the CR feature and open the lid. It would be desirable to provide a child resistant feature that can operate within a minimum area, making the feature suitable for use with small containers.